disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland New York City
Disneyland New York City Overview Disney's new park will include Disney things many people have sadly forgotten. It will also include an Epic Mickey Land with jaw- dropping special affects .There are 5 lands to visit in the park. Oakdale Street- Is the first land you go to in the park. It is similar to Main Street U.S.A. By the way, this land only has only one moving attraction! Cartoonland- Is the land on the right of Magic Castle, the center of the park. This land celebrates the history of famous Disney cartoons feauturing Mickey Mouse. His house, along with Minnie's House and Donald's Boat are open to the public to explore and meet the owners in the meet-and- greet section of the house. Epic Mickey Land- This land, next to Cartoonland, features Mickey's adventures in Wasteland from the best Wii game ever.It has rides based on some of the Projector Screens and lots of coasters an dark rides with jaw-dropping special affects. This part of the park also features Disney's first drop ride with FOUR TOWERS! Silly Symphony Island- Next to Epic Mickey Land is a huge manmade lake similar to the one in Epcot.In the middle sits a small island where the next land is. You have to take a steamboat there called the S.S. WILLIE. This land is very tightly squeezed together to fit all the rides.There is a dark ride that makes you feel like you are really traveling on a boat to a place called,Music City. Oswaldland- This is the last land.It remembers Oswald The Lucky Rabitt ,Walt Disney's first character.This land is sort of scary because Oswald is mad because when he was kidnapped, he was alone forever and created this nasty , scary land. But it got happier because Oswald was rescued. But if you visit Oswald's House, past the meet-and greet section is a door that leads to his basement. On the wall is a picture of Mickey with an X on it! Attractions Oalkdale Street- *Oalkdale Street Trolleys *Magic Castle Walkthrough Tours Cartoonland- *The Haunted House *Steamboat Willie Steamboat Rides *Ye Olden Days Ride *Plane Crazy Sky Ride *Jungle Rythm Adventure *Thru The Mirror Ride Oswaldland- *Oh,What A Knight Ride *Trolley Troubles Trolley Adventure *Poor,Papa! : The Ride *Great Guns Shooting Gallery Silly Symphony Island- *Flowers and Trees Nature Coaster *The Band Concert Express *Music City Boat Tours *The Sorcerer's Apprentice Ride *A Night on Bald Mountian Coaster Epic Mickey Land- *Mickey and the Beanstalk Ride *The Blot Coaster *Oswald's Flyers *Paint and Thinner Adventure Express *Adventures in Wasteland *Bloticle Playground *Mickeyjunk Mountian Bobsleds Shops, Food , and Meet-and-Greets starting on Oakdale Street *Oswald's Magic Shoppe is a shop located on Oakdale Street. *Ortensia's Beauty Parlor is a shop located on Oakdale Street. *Orphan's Benifit Stage is a meet-and-greet area located on Oakdale Street. *Horace Horsecolle's Detective Items Co.is a shop on Oakdale Street. Cartoonland- *Mr. Slushie Dog is a food stand in Cartoonland. *Ye Castle Kitchen is a food court in Cartoonland. *Cartoonland Gift Shoppe is a shop located in Cartoonland. *Mickey's House is a meet-and-greet area located in Cartoonland. *Donald's Boat is a meet-and-greet area in Cartoonland. *Minnie's House is a meet-and-greet area in Cartoonland. Oswaldland- *Oswald Manor is a meet-and-greet area in Oswaldland. *Oswald Cafe' is a restaurant in Oswaldland. *All Things Oswald is a shop in Oswaldland. *Oswald 51 Lounge is a shop and restaurant in Oswaldland. *Trolley Food is a food stand in Oswaldland. Silly Symphony Island- *Music City Bookstore is a shop on Silly Symphony Island. *Mr. Slushie Dog is a food stand on Silly Symphony Island. *The Three Little Pigs Dine-Along is a restauraunt on Silly Symphony Island. Epic Mickey Land- * The Blot Coaster Gift Shop is a shop in Epic Mickey Land. *Gremlin Fondu Works is a restaurant in Epic Mickey Land. *Mean Street Penny Arcade is a meet-and-greet area in Epic Mickey Land. Park Restrictions #No smoking, drinking or spitting in the park. #Expectant mothers cannot ride coasters and drop rides. #No stealing public property #Shirts and shoes must be worn at all times. #Pets are not permitted except for trained guide dogs. #Babies must stay in thieir stroller at all times and parents are reminded to keep an eye on their children. #Profanity and rude behavior is not permitted Background Information The park opens at 8:00 am every morning. The park closes at 12:00 pm every night. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks